unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
New Super Un Show de Aventura Bros.
New Super un show increíble de aventura es una serie creada por Manuel trata de las aventuras de Mario,Luigi,Spider-Man,Jake,Mordecai,Rigby,Gumball,Darwin,Mega Man,Mallow,Manuel,Ludwig y Link para destruir a Weegee thumb|Imagen Promocional Episodios Piloto # New Super Un Show Increible De Aventura Bros Temporada 1 (Saga Inicial) # De Nuevo a Los Gansos # La Alianza del Mal # Los Rivales # The Amazing Spider-Man # Zombies!! (especial de Halloween) # La Invasion de Weegee Parte 1 # La Invasiòn de Weegee Parte 2 # Luigi Orinico Gigante vs Jake Gigante # Margarita Regresa # CJCAI o Morderita # El regreso de Mordecai depresivo # Mario VS Luigi # El Lich # Ninjago (crossover con ninjago) # Iron man el hombre de hierro (crossover con iron man) # Mario y Spider-Man Vs Wario Venom # La Identidad del Antiguo Mal Relevada!!! (Final de Temporada) Temporada 2 (Saga de la maldad) # El Regreso de Quilgin (especial) # Me Mow Is Back! # El Regreso de Venom # Carnage(Parte 1) # Carnage(Parte2) # Mega Man # La Guerra de Pintura # La Gran Cazeria de Kraven # La Última Cazeria de Kraven # El misterio de Mysterio # El Dr. octopus # Tiempos Atras (este lo cree en word) # El Duende Verde # El Duende Verde (parte 2) # Los 12 siniestros (parte 1) # Los 12 siniestros (parte 2) # Giga Bowser (final de temporada) Temporada 3 (La Saga de la Oscuridad] # R.H.I.N.O # Finn (episodio) # Man Spider # Terror Tales ## Suspendidos # Before # Glitch # La Aventura Galactica # La Aventura Galactica (Parte 2) # La Aventura Galactica (Parte Final # Una Aventura Navideña # Energía Oscura Especiales # Zombies!! # El Regreso de Quilgin (especial) # Terror Tales # Una Aventura Navideña Cortos Los cortos estan basados en videojuegos, si quieres que un videojuego sea parodiado dilo en los comentarios. The Grand Prix: Todos compiten por ver quien es el mejor piloto (Parodia de Mario Kart) Five Nights at Fun Fun Zone: Rigby quiere ganar más dinero por lo que toma un empleo de guardia nocturna en la zona muy muy divertida con nuevos robots animales que le haran el trabajo imposible. (Parodia de Five Nights at Freddys) Slender¿What?: Link va al bosque a buscar a Navi (Si,sigue en su búsqueda por buscar a esa molesta hada) pero ahi hay un ser fuera de lo comun (Parodia de Slender Man). Fights in the Street: Luigi se mete en problemas con unos tipos en la calle por lo que le pedira ayuda a Little Mac a que lo enseñe a pelear. (Parodia de Street Fighter) Star Spider: Spider Man por accidente va a una misión espacial (Parodia de Star Fox) Gumball The Cat: Gumball entra a una carrera para conquistar a Penny. (Parodia the Sony The Hedgehog) Jake, The Super Star of Chocolate Land: Jake es transportado a la tierra de Chocolate. (Parodia de Kirby) Finn,The Space Hunter: Finn se hace un caza recompesas galactico sin saber el peligro que lleva. (Parodia de Metroid) Call of Mordecai: Mordecai, Mallow, Darwin y Ludwig son llamados por el ejercito para una mision especial como soldados (Parodia de Call of Duty) (Idea por Mordecai Muerte) Manuel, The Pokemon Trainer: Manuel esta listo para ir por su pokemon inicial ( los de Kanto: Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle)e iniciar su viaje para hacerse con todos y volverse un maestro pokemon (Parodia de Pokemon) Peliculas *New Super Un Show Increible de Aventura Bros:La Amenzada de Ultron Fecha de estreno:Despues del final de la tercera temporada *New Super Increcible Adventure Show Bros: The Infinity War Fecha de estreno: Despues de la quinta temporada *New Super Un Show Increible de Aventura Bros:La Batalla Final Fecha de estreno:Despues de que se estrenen todos los episodios ya que es el final de la serie Música Intro Curiosidades * Sera transmitida en España * Se piensa que cuando acabe la serie Hacerle una secuela New Super Un Show Increible de Aventura Bros 2.El Regreso Del Mal En los crossovers se uniran los heroes que menciono la PB * Esta serie va a transcurrir durante 3 años al final Mario tendra 27,Luigi 25,Jake 33,Finn 18,Gumball 15,Darwin 16,Spidey 21,Toad 22,Yoshi 26 y Mega Man * Se piensa que la pelicula sera el Fin de la serie * El 2 especial de halloween en ves de Zombies seran cuentos de terror * Se hara un crossover con Un Show Increible De Aventura Sonica 2 y se suspendio * La temporada 1 y 2 ocurren antes de te recuerdo y en Un Show Más despues de I Like you Hi * La temporada 3 ocurre antes de Evergreen pero despues de Joshua and Margaret investigations y en Un Show Más antes de la sexta temporada y despues de Real Date * En esta serie todos viven en el mismo mundo solo separado por fronteras puestas por Weegee en la antigüedad para evitar que los heroes se reunieran * Cada temporada tendra sus mejores momentos * En el final de la serie (la película) va a morir un héroe por los trailers se confirma que no es Finn,Mega Man,Ludwig(la sombra de koopa) y Mallow * Probablemente a partir de la cuarta temporadan (despues de la primera pelicula) los protagonistas de la serie sean:Manuel,Dr.Mario,Link,Young Link,Sonic,Kirby,Musculoso y Fantasmin * Tal vez en la pelicula mueran Mario,Luigi,Finn,Jake,Mordecai,Rigby,Gumball,Darwin,Spider Man,Mega Man,Mallow y Ludwig por lo que probablemente solo Manuel sobreviva * Las Aventuras de Un Show Mas P.L es un spin off de la serie con Manuel de protagonista * Un miembro va a morir en Crossover P.L y se acaba de revelar que fue Geno Crossovers * Un Show increíble De Aventura Sonica 2 (suspendido por que Roman No se ha conectado) * Un Show Increíble de Aventura * Un Crossover P.L. Premios * Premios PL 2013:mejor crossover nominado a New Súper Un Show Increible De Aventura Bros. * Premios PL 2013:mejor villano nominado a Weegee villano de New Súper Un Show Increíble De Aventura Bros. * Premios PL 2014:mejor villano nominado a Carnage * Premios PL 2014:Mejor Editor Nominado a Usuario:Manuel2013 Web New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. Wiki Previews * El Regreso de Quentin * New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros. La pelicula 2 (trailer Oficial 1) *El primer trailer de la pelicula fue uno beta este es oficial *New Súper Un Show Increíble De Aventura Bros. La película (preview) (No oficial) *Terror Tales (Preview) *New Super Un Show Increíble de Aventura Bros.La pelicula Heroes (Equipo Actual) # Mario # Luigi # Finn # Jake # Mordecai # Rigby # Gumball # Darwin # Manuel # Spider-Man # Mega Man # Mallow # Ludwig # Link * Equipo 1(original) # Mario # Luigi # Toad # Yoshi # Finn # Jake # Mordecai # Rigby # Gumball # Darwin # Equipo 2 # Mario # Luigi # Toad # Yoshi # Finn # Jake # Mordecai # Rigby # Gumball # Darwin # Spider Man * Equipo 3 * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Yoshi * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball * Darwin * Spider Man * Kai * Jay * Zane * Cole * Lloyd * Equipo 4 # Mario # Luigi # Toad # Yoshi # Finn # Jake # Mordecai # Rigby # Gumball # Darwin # Spider Man # Kai # Jay # Zane # Cole # Lloyd # Iron Man Equipo 5 * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Yoshi * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball * Darwin * Spider Man * Kai * Jay * Zane * Cole * Lloyd * Iron Man * Manuel * Equipo 6 * Mario * Luigi * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball * Darwin * Spider Man * Manuel * Equipo 7 * Mario * Luigi * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball * Darwin * Spider Man * Manuel * Mega Man * Equipo 8 * Mario * Luigi * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball * Darwin * Spider Man * Manuel * Mega Man * Mallow Personajes (Antagonistas en orden de aparición) Monstruo de episodio 1 Los Ganzos Wario Venom Weegee (Antiguo Mal) Luigi Onírico (hipnotizado) Electro Fantasma Lich Wiplash Wario Simbiote Quilgin Me Mow Carnage Waluigi Destructor de Mundos Clones de Weegee East Pines Kraven Misteryo Dr.Octopus 12 Siniestros Duende Verde Giga Bowser R.H.I.N.O Bowser Jr. Lemmy Morton Iggy Wendy Roy Larry Una pequeña encuesta ¿Quién crees que muera en la película (en la tercera)? Mario Luigi Finn Jake Mordecai Rigby Gumball Darwin Spider Man Manuel Mega Man Mallow Geno Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Iron Man Toad Yoshi Link Young Link Dr.Mario Musculoso Fantasmin Pikachu Ash Ketchum Videojuego El 21 de noviembre se anuncio que un videojuego de NSUSIDAB había sido terminando de desarrolar,el desarrolo fue sin anunciar nada New Super Un Show Increible de Aventuras Bros.Fight Categoría:Series Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Previews